The Royal Diaries Of: Princess Stephanie McMahon
by Nawtee-Angel
Summary: Read about the life that Princess Stephanie McMahon endures as she lives in 1872...
1. Wanting To Be Free

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. I got the idea from a book series I like to read, called "The Royal Diaries".  
  
**March 15, 1872**  
  
It's torture living in this castle. Pure torture. Oh, how I yearn to be outside with the common folk. They walk past as I look out my window, trapped inside this castle of doom. It hurts as I see them work for a living. It's a strange way of thinking, especially coming from a princess like myself. I'm sure the common folks would give anything to be in my position. But my position isn't as glamorous as everybody thinks it is. As Princess Stephanie McMahon of World Wrestling Entertainment, I struggle with living a normal life.  
  
I was born in to the McMahon family just thirteen years ago, four years after my brother Shane had been born. Shane is heir to the throne and he actually likes living this life. I just want to be a normal thirteen- year-old girl, but instead...I am a princess. I have my royal duties and if I don't fulfill them, I shall be known as a disgrace to my family. A disgrace in the McMahon family is not normal...for my father is King Vince, the most controlling King of all the land.  
  
King Vince is evil, rude and cruel. He has no heart. Nobody ever dares to argue with him, and his decisions are always final. He sits on his throne, bossing every single servant we have around. If a servant does not fulfill their duty quickly, my father orders his henchmen to whip the servant until they collapse. My father is greedy and does nothing with his money except spend it on himself. Sure, I have benefited from the money my father has, but I'd rather be living on the streets than under his roof. He treats my mother and I like we are lower than dirt, making us do chores, just like the servants. My brother Shane is heir to the throne and he has a special bond with my father. Maybe it's because both are cruel?  
  
I shall continue this later, for my brother is knocking on my door, ordering me to go help the royal Chef cook dinner.  
  
**After Dinner**  
  
I never want to see another potato for as long as I live! Shane was in the kitchen, ordering me around. He had me peel four barrels of potatoes and didn't let me take a break until I had finished peeling the skin off each and every single one. He then had the nerve to talk back to the royal Chef, yelling at him when Chef had suggested putting Indian spices on the meat, instead of the usual black pepper. Shane had an outrage, screaming obscenities to the Chef. I would never yell at an adult. Shane has a lot of nerve.  
  
After I had finished peeling the potatoes without any help, Shane let me take a break. My break lasted for about two minutes because Shane put me back to work, helping one of our servants, Funaki; mix the ingredients for our dessert. My brother just walked around, bossing people around. He doesn't know what it's like to work. Shane is ignorant and stupid.  
  
**March 16, 1872**  
  
It's a beautiful morning and I just want to run out in to the streets and dance. The sun is shining brightly and there isn't a cloud in sight as I look out the window. The birds are chirping merrily, putting a smile on my face. As I look down on the streets, I notice a boy that looks to be the same age as myself. He has golden blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes. Well, I think they're blue. I couldn't tell too much because my room is too high to see the ordinary people clearly. He was helping his father carry crops to the market. He worked so hard, the roll of wheat tied to his back and a bag of vegetables in his arms. I saw him, but I don't think he saw me. Oh, I wish I could run down there and speak with him. My father would truly disapprove of that, since he doesn't even associate with the common folk. He gets his royal Speaker, Eric Bischoff to do that for him.  
  
I don't even know why I'm a McMahon. I wish I were born in to a normal family, instead of under the name of McMahon. Sure, my last name and status gives me so many privileges, but nothing compares to my longing to be outside with everybody else. My mother wants to be outside too. She doesn't want to be known as Queen Linda; she just wants to be Linda. Whenever we have time alone, we always confide in each other about our fantasies about being out of this family. We always joke around about planning to leave the evil kingdom known as the McMahon family forever. Deep inside, I wish it could really happen.  
  
**Later**  
  
I saw him again! I was looking out my window again and I found him walking with his father, both with smiles on their faces. They were laughing and making jokes. Instead of the evil smiles that Shane and my father have when they make jokes, they had cheerful ones on their faces. I finally got to see his face better, for he looked up at me when I was looking down at him. We didn't exchange words, but we exchanged smiles. I was floating on air after I had seen him. Nothing would kill my good mood.  
  
**March 17, 1862**  
  
I spoke too soon. Father had arranged for Prince Kurt Angle of Olympic Champions to come visit. He's coming here in two days. Oh, how I despise Kurt! He's too smart and very annoying. My Father adores him because he thinks he would be right for me. Kurt too, is thirteen. Whenever Kurt comes to visit, I always try to avoid him. It's hard though, because he irritates me so much. One time when he came to visit three months back, he barged in to my room when I was getting dressed by one of my maids! I think he did it on purpose. That sneaky pervert.  
  
I had received word that Prince Kurt was coming from my faithful dressing maid, Lita. She had overheard my father talking to my brother when she was walking by. The moment she had heard the horrible news, Lita ran to my room and told me. I adore Lita, for she is very sweet and kind. She always dresses me in the nicest dresses, and she hates Kurt too. That is one of the main reasons why I love her so much. I haven't told Lita about the boy from the window yet. Nobody knows about him except for you, diary. 


	2. The Wretched Prince Kurt Angle

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. I got the idea from a book series I like to read, called "The Royal Diaries".  
  
**March 19, 1872**  
  
At last, that whiney little imbecile known as Prince Kurt Angle of Olympic Champions is gone! His visit was for four hours, but it felt like four years. I was unaware of Kurt's arrival at first, for it was morning and Lita was dressing me. I stood on the wooden stool, my arms out. I was only wearing my undergarments, as Lita was about to put my dress on for me. Suddenly, I heard clunky footsteps approaching my door. Lita and I quickly glanced at each other, fear in our eyes. A few seconds later, Kurt entered without even bothering to knock. What a rude boy! I shrieked, as Lita wrapped the dress around me so Kurt wouldn't see me in my undergarments.  
  
"I apologize, your Highness." He spoke, clearly lying through his teeth. Lita and I could tell he was fibbing, for he had a smug look on his face. Kurt then shut the door and let Lita dress me in peace. That was about all the peace I had today until now.  
  
After I was dressed, Funaki ran to my room and announced that my father was awaiting my arrival at his throne. I rolled my eyes, dreading it. Slowly, I made my way from my bedroom chamber to where my evil father sat on his throne. Sitting on a smaller throne next to him was my very wretched older brother, Shane. On the other side of my father stood Prince Kurt Angle, the most annoying creature on this planet. Kurt had his hands folded in front of him, a satisfied smirk on his face. I cringed the moment I saw him. "Stephanie, it is your duty for today to spend the day with Prince Kurt. You should get to know one another, maybe someday it may lead to marriage." King Vince reported.  
  
My stomach churned as I heard the word 'marriage'. I did NOT want to marry an annoying little worm like Kurt Angle. Kurt was smiling non-stop as I led him to our courtyard. The sun was shining brightly and the sky was clear. It was beautiful outside. Inside of me, the weather seemed to be dark and stormy as Kurt picked a rose out of our garden and handed it to me. "For you, my precious Princess." He said, batting his eyelashes. I smiled weakly, accepting the rose from him.  
  
"Thank you so very much. You are too kind." I lied. The moment the rose's stem hit my delicate hand, a thorn pricked me and I began to bleed. "Ouch!" I cried as I watched the crimson liquid drip from me. Prince Kurt had a worried look on his face.  
  
"I apologize, your Highness! I didn't see the thorns on the rose! NURSE! NURSE!" He hollered. I watched as the blood dripped on to the grass. A few minutes later, the family Nurse, Sable was running out with a basket.  
  
"What's the matter?" She asked, placing the basket on the ground. She sat me down.  
  
"Princess Stephanie pricked her hand on a thorn. I told her not to touch the roses." Kurt said. My mouth dropped open in shock. What was he doing? Clearly, it was HE who had given me the rose.  
  
"Oh, Princess! How many times has everybody told you, do not touch the roses?" Sable questioned, shaking her head at me in shame as she wrapped up my finger. I gasped.  
  
"It wasn't me! That weasel did it!" I fought back, using my free hand to point at Kurt. He had his arms crossed over his chest, an innocent look on his face.  
  
"That is not a nice thing to say, Princess. You were the one who wanted to touch the roses. I was not aware of the palace rules, but you were. You should have known better." That creep said, acting dumbfounded.  
  
"The Prince is right, your Highness." Sable stated, placing her items back in to her basket. I could not believe it. That stupid jerk had turned the Nurse against me. That was one horrible morning, but Lunch was even worse.  
  
It was noon when Lunch was served and I was to be seated next to Prince Kurt Angle. It was all a part of Father's plan to have us married. I'd rather sleep in the same stall as a donkey than get married to the horrible Kurt Angle. The table was set and for once, I didn't have to help the Chef cook. That was maybe the only positive thing about spending the day with Kurt. We were served and I began to eat. I was completely ignoring Kurt, for he had tried and tried to get my attention. I just did not want to listen to him talk about his Gold Medals. I was in my own world, just minding my own business when I felt my face getting hot. My throat was swelling up. I threw my spoon on to the table, holding my throat. "What in the world is in that wretched stew?" I croaked.  
  
"Potatoes, carrots, chicken and beans. Why do you ask?" Prince Kurt replied. Beans. How stupid can somebody be? Everybody in town knew that I was allergic to beans. I could feel my face swelling up and my throat was hurting as I stood up. My mother quickly called for Nurse Sable once again, as I glared at Kurt. With all that I had left, I screamed,  
  
"I AM ALLERGIC TO BEANS, YOU RAT!" After that, I had passed out. The next thing I remember is waking up in my bed. Lita was sitting at my bedside, a mirror in her hand. She handed it to me and I saw my reflection. I almost fainted once again because I looked so ghastly. I had hives all over my body and my face had puffed up. It looked like I had gained about one hundred pounds.  
  
"I look like a monster!" I cried, as Lita quickly grabbed a handkerchief and began to wipe away my tears. I am glad that I have Lita by my side or I would be doomed. I cried and cried as the door opened and in walked Nurse Sable, a bottle with a green liquid in her hand. Behind her was that little jerk, Prince Kurt. Lita groaned for me as Sable approached me and opened up the bottle.  
  
"It is an antidote. Do not ask what is in it. Drink it and I promise you, you will be as good as new in the morning." She told me. I did as she instructed, swallowing the disgusting potion in one large gulp. After I had taken the antidote, Sable left. Kurt remained in the room.  
  
"I'm terribly sorry, Princess Stephanie. I didn't have the slightest clue that you were allergic to beans. I will remember that for when we are married. Never will you have beans in our kingdom." He reported. I was fed up with Kurt and I was ready to bite his head off.  
  
"I WILL NEVER MARRY YOU, KURT ANGLE! YOU ARE NOT THE MAN FOR ME AND YOU NEVER WILL BE! YOU ARE ANNOYING AND A LIAR. YOU ALMOST KILLED ME TODAY!" I yelled, wanting to say more but Lita held me down.  
  
"Princess, tell that to your father. We are to be wed in exactly three months. He signed a betrothal contract for the two of us when you were passed out. In three months, you shall be my wife." He told me, leaving the room. I looked over at Lita, who had turned pale. We both just stared at each other, not believing the words we had just heard.  
  
I write this now, with Kurt Angle out of my hair. What a day it has been. I've been cut, passed out, had hives all over my body and worst of all...betrothed to Prince Kurt Angle of Olympic Champions. 


	3. What The Heart Desires Is Never What The...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. But you already knew that. =)  
  
**March 30, 1872**  
  
Eleven days later and I am still betrothed to that rat, Kurt Angle. I have spent the past eleven days locked up in my father's chamber; begging and begging for him to throw the betrothal contract out in to the sewers. I even offered to do it for him, but he did not give in. I wish I could turn back time and make sure Kurt never visited the palace. That little piece of scum has ruined my life by visiting and he's going to ruin my life even more when I have to marry him! Oh, how I just want to chop his head off!  
  
I do come bearing better news though. After I was carried off to my own bedroom chamber by my father's two guards, Batista and Big Show for the thousandth time, I just decided to give up for a while and stay in my room. I sure am thankful I did. Once again, I was looking out my window. Gazing out at the town turned in to my new favorite hobby, for it makes me so happy to see the ordinary people. I wish I could go out there and talk to them, but if my father or brother even found me doing so, I would be beheaded in an instant. As I was looking out, my eyes set their sights on that boy I had seen a few weeks ago. My heart skipped a beat as I saw his golden hair shine in the light of the sun. My world had come to a complete stop the moment I saw him look up at his father and grin. Oh, that smile! It makes my heart melt.  
  
I finally found out his name also. I heard it as his father called him, wanting him to quicken his walking pace. His father shouted, "Hurry, Christopher! You do not want people to think us Jericho men are slow." His name is Christopher Jericho and he is the boy I want to marry, not that stupid Prince, Kurt Angle.  
  
Drat, somebody is knocking on my door.  
  
**Later**  
  
The knock on my door was from my mother, Queen Linda. She invited me to go walking with her in the garden. We headed out, silent for a moment. Out of nowhere, she then asked, "Stephanie, are you happy?"  
  
"With that, Mother?" I questioned, not completely understanding what she meant.  
  
"With the fact that you are to wed Kurt Angle in a matter of less than three months, that is what I mean." She replied. The name 'Kurt Angle' made me gag. Just hearing his name made me sick. How ever could I be able to live with being married to him?  
  
"What do you think, Mother? Of course, I'm not happy! I don't want to marry Prince Kurt. I want to marry someone else." I said, clapping my hands to my heart as my mind drifted off to dreamland. I was thinking about Christopher Jericho, the man my father would truly forbid me to marry.  
  
"And who is this other boy?" My mother had a small smile on her face as she saw the dreamy expression I had on my face.  
  
"His name is Christopher Jericho." I told her as we took a seat on the stone bench underneath an arch of roses. At first, my mother went silent. She looked to be pondering strongly about something. The look on her face was confusion as she glanced over at me.  
  
"That name doesn't sound familiar. What kingdom is he from?"  
  
"He isn't from any kingdom, Mother. He lives right here in town."  
  
I saw my mother's eyes go wide as she gasped. "Do you mean, he is a peasant?" She questioned, not really believing what I had just told her. I nodded, not saying anything. I just let my face do the speaking, as I had a smile on my face. I could feel my heart racing as I thought about Christopher once again, imagining his beautiful smile.  
  
"Where have you seen him?" My mother asked next.  
  
"I see him many times whenever I look out my window. Oh, he has the most gorgeous smile! He is nothing like that ugly Kurt Angle, who annoys me more than anything in this world. He goes to the market everyday with his father, helping him. He's a good worker, unlike that lazy Prince Kurt Angle. Mother, I do not want to marry Kurt Angle! I want to marry Christopher Jericho!" I exclaimed, not even caring who heard. My mother looked at me, as if I was crazy. Sure, we had planned some wild dreams together, but this was nothing like just wanting to touch peasant soil.  
  
"Stephanie, you know that marrying this boy will be impossible! You are betrothed to Prince Kurt Angle of Olympic Champions. You have to marry him." My mother told me, bringing me back in to reality. I pouted, my head falling. I stared down at the ground.  
  
"I do not want to marry Kurt Angle! Why is Father doing this to me? He is torturing me by making me do this!" I cried, truly angry. I felt as if somebody had just lit up a fire inside of my body. I wanted to burst out and strangle my father.  
  
"He just wants the best for you, my dear." My mother told me, her voice going quiet.  
  
"How is marrying Kurt the best for me?" I questioned, the tears welling up in my eyes. I knew they were going to fall soon.  
  
"Stephanie, you may not love him, but we are a royal family. Love does not matter in our marriages. I did not love your father when I married him. I do not love your father right now. I am just married to him because my father wanted me to marry him. I wanted to marry somebody else too, somebody I was in love with. It just cannot happen because we are not peasants. We are royalty. You cannot get what you want in this situation. Your father wants you to carry on being royal, and that is why you have to wed Prince Kurt. That is why you cannot marry Christopher Jericho. If your father ever found out that you want to marry him, do you know how horrible the consequences would be? He would lock you up in the prison. You would not be fed. You would truly be treated like the dirt on the ground and he would not care for you." My mother explained, tears welling up in her eyes also as she watched the tears fall from my eyes and down my face. I just stared at my mother, both of us having tears running down our faces. My lips began to tremble as I leaped in to my mother's open arms. I leaned my head on her shoulder and cried.  
  
I sit here in my room, my eyes red and puffy from the tears. I try not to think about Christopher, for thinking about him makes me weep even more. I have to live my life, about to wed Kurt Angle. What a hell that is going to be. 


	4. Devious Desires

**Disclaimer:** I never own anything hehe =)  
  
**March 31, 1872**  
  
The walls of this horrid castle must have ears. Or that little wench Sable loves to eavesdrop on the conversations my mother and I have! Oh, I cannot believe she would do such a thing! I did not find out until my father came barging in to my bedroom chamber for the first time in my life. Never had he set foot in the bedroom of mine until now. His face was red, and beads of sweat were dribbling down the side of his head. He looked at me, furious as he ordered Lita out. Lita gave me a look of concern, knowing that my father was about to bite my head off as she left the door. Then the door shut and my father began to scream at the top of his lungs, frightening me as I listened. "PRINCESS STEPHANIE MARIE MCMAHON!" He shouted, his voice booming throughout the entire castle. Never did he call me by my full name.  
  
"Yes, Father?" I asked, my voice incredibly quiet. I was quite terrified at that moment.  
  
"I have been hearing horrible things about you. Now, tell me. Who is this Christopher Jericho peasant that you seem to have your eye on?" He demanded to know, the veins popping out of his forehead as his tiny beads of perspiration fell to the stone floor of my bedroom.  
  
"Father, I do not want to marry Kurt Angle! He is nothing but an annoying little worm! Please, Father! Do not make me marry him!" I begged, groveling to his feet. King Vince kicked me off, sending me back to the wall, where my back leaned against the cold concrete.  
  
"Stephanie, you are to marry Kurt Angle. That is final. You are betrothed to him and you shall marry him. I will not change my mind. I am doing this for you, Stephanie." He told me, his voice very cold.  
  
"I would rather have stones pelted at me than marry that wretched animal you call the Prince of Olympic Champions!" I told him, crossing my arms over my chest. I pouted, hoping that him seeing me would make him change his mind. I was wrong.  
  
"You are to be wed to Prince Kurt. You will continue on in another royal family. If you ever did marry that simpleton Christopher Jericho, you would drag the royal McMahon family name in the same dirt his pathetic feet walk in. You would be considered a disgrace to this family." He explained, sternly. What I said next took him by surprise. It took me by surprise also. The next words that came out of my mouth were very impulsive.  
  
"BUT I LOVE CHRISTOPHER, FATHER!" I yelled, my heart speaking before my mind could ever stop to think about it. My father's jaw dropped. King Vince was incredibly taken back by the words that shot out of my mouth like a cannonball.  
  
"That's preposterous! Love? That's despicable! You do NOT know what love is! You are too young to know what love is. And besides, it would not matter if you loved Kurt or not. You are going to marry him."  
  
"I DO NOT WANT TO MARRY KURT ANGLE!" I shouted, for what felt like the thousandth time that moment.  
  
"You are a Princess. You are not going to wed a peasant boy from town. You are going to marry a Prince and that is my final decision. I am your father and I am going to be the one to make your decisions for you. When you get married, Prince Kurt will be the one to make your decisions for you. You have nothing to say. You will fulfill your duties as a wife. Do you understand, Princess?" He spoke with an angry tone in his voice, a tone that was so frightening, I got goose bumps just listening to him. The hair on the back of my neck was standing on end.  
  
After he had scared me to death, he left. Lita entered again, telling me that she had been listening from the other side of the door with Funaki and Shane's archery instructor, Matt Hardy. "Oh, Lita! I just wish I was brave enough to really leave this castle and venture out to meet this love of mine!" I sighed, laying on my bed as Lita fanned me with some palm leaves.  
  
"Princess, you can." She told me. I sat upright, my eyes growing wide.  
  
"How?" I asked, completely excited.  
  
"There is a festival tomorrow for the people in town. You can dress up, disguised as a peasant. But you have to be home by midnight. I will tell your father that you are off, visiting your soon to be husband, Prince Kurt Angle. I shall only be able to hold him off until midnight. Matt and Funaki have designed a way for you to leave the castle." Lita paused for a moment, watching as a smile appeared on my face. She then continued. "Matt is scheduled to give Prince Shane an archery lesson after breakfast tomorrow. You can leave after breakfast because Shane is always the last one to leave the table. Matt will let you out by the back gate, and Funaki will let you in at midnight. Please, be careful Princess. If we are caught, we all may be put to death. And it is even worse for you. Your wedding with Prince Kurt Angle may be moved closer because your father will not trust you." My trustworthy servant explained to me. The next thing I did was leap up and wrap my arms around Lita, hugging her.  
  
"Oh, thank you ever so much, Lita! You are such an angel! I wish there was some way I could repay you." I gushed. Lita had a little twinkle in her eye.  
  
"Oh, Princess. I beg of something, but I am too shy to ask." She replied.  
  
"Anything, my faithful friend!"  
  
"I beg of you to ask your father to give Matt and I a day away from our duties so we can have a picnic by the town pond." She told me. I clapped my hands to my heart.  
  
"Do you love this Matt?" I asked. Lita nodded, a smile appearing on her face as she did so.  
  
"Yes, I do! I really do! I adore him." She answered.  
  
"Then I shall do as you ask." I, Princess Stephanie McMahon, vowed. 


	5. The Festival

**Disclaimer:** I never own anything hehe =) Sorry about taking a while to update; my Internet Explorer hasn't been cooperating with me!  
  
**April 3,1872**  
  
The past few days have been beyond wild, but I would not want them to be any other way. I was not able to write about my adventures in to town immediately after I returned, for I was to directly go to Father and tell him about my visit with Prince Kurt Angle. I told lie after lie, and my disgusting Father ate it right up. I had to obey orders obediently for the next few days, just so nobody in the castle would get suspicious. I still remember the day oh so well. It was the first of April and I was disguised as a simple peasant, complete with ragged clothing and bare feet. I was able to escape the castle safely, with the help of Matt, my horrible brother's archery teacher, and a fellow servant of the McMahon castle. The moment I stepped out on to the street, I felt free. Sure, I was never to reveal who I was.  
  
After browsing a couple of the market stalls for a moment, I witnessed Christopher Jericho and his father carrying a barrel towards where the town festivities were going on. With the excitement flowing through my body like a speedy river, I followed. My eyes were aglow and my heart was pounding as I watched his shiny blonde hair gleam in the sunlight. Though he was of a lower class, he looked simply stunning to me. I kept my distance, making sure that he would not notice me as I hid behind another farmer who was carrying a stack of hay. I heard the music from afar and it brought joy to my ears! Oh, the music we heard in the castle was such a bore! I was so happy to hear the music, played from a wonderful band. People were in the middle of the streets, dancing merrily. I caught sight of Christopher again, tapping his toes along to the music with a bright smile on his face. As soon as I saw his wonderful grin, I felt as if I were floating on air. Then something grand happened. Christopher Jericho, with his beautiful blue eyes and golden blonde hair, approached me. I smiled shyly, trying to hide my face with my shawl. He stepped up and greeted me. "Good day, Miss. My name is Christopher Jericho. Why is it that I have not seen you in town before?"  
  
His voice was breath taking. I couldn't help but stare dreamily at him before answering. "It is because I am just a mere visitor, Christopher. I am visiting a cousin here and she has told me about this festival. It is really too bad that my cousin is at home, nursing her sick infant."  
  
"That is too bad. Would you like to dance?" He asked, extending his hand towards mine. I nodded, taking his hand as he led me to the center of the street. Placing his arm around me, he began to lead and I started to follow. In a matter of seconds, we were dancing. I felt as if I were in another world! The music was fabulous and just being in Christopher's arms made me feel like a new woman. After dancing to a few songs, we decided to take a break and started on a walk.  
  
As we walked, I began to like him even more. We talked about such things as our hobbies. He told me that in his spare time, he enjoyed riding horses. I, too, enjoyed riding horses. I just never told him that my horses were in the royal stable, in the heavily gated land of the McMahon castle. I learned more and more about him, which made me want to love him even more. I felt so comfortable around him, and I yearned to tell him who I really was, but I knew that I could not do such a thing. If I did, my Father would chop off my head and use it as decoration for our castle walls! I had not even told him my name yet, but he hadn't seemed to remember that he did not know it.  
  
Finally, day began to turn in to night. Before I even knew it, I looked at the town clock and it was a quarter to midnight. It was time to bid farewell to the wonderful Christopher. We were seated together on the bridge overlooking the river. The sky was littered with the most beautiful shining stars I had ever seen in my life. Christopher looked over at me and brushed a piece of my chestnut brown hair out of my eyes. "You are the most beautiful girl I have ever met in my life." He said to me.  
  
I was overflowing with glee. "Thank you, Christopher. You are, indeed, the most handsome boy I have ever met in my life." I replied.  
  
"I have yet to have learned your name, Miss." He brought up. I looked at the clock once again and realized that I needed to get back to the castle. I stood up quickly, and so did he.  
  
"I must leave. My cousin told me to come home by midnight." I lied. It broke my heart to know that I was not telling him the truth.  
  
"Please, tell me your name." He pleaded. I bit my bottom lip, trying my hardest not to tell him that I was Princess Stephanie McMahon.  
  
"I must leave." I repeated. "Good-bye, Christopher." I bid farewell and turned around to leave when I felt a strong arm grab on to mine.  
  
"Wait." He said to me, pulling my body close to his. He gazed at me for a moment before closing his eyes and planting a soft and romantic kiss on my lips. I closed my eyes also, taking in to the most blissful moment. Knowing that I had to get back to the castle, I broke the kiss and rushed off towards the streets. "Good-bye! I hope to see you again!" Christopher yelled as I dashed down the street.  
  
All I could do was think of him, but I knew that it was my duty to get to the castle in time. Thankfully, I had gotten there in time and Funaki was outside, waiting to open the back gate for me. After I had snuck back in to my bedroom chamber safely, Lita dressed me in my regular nightgown. I had promised her to tell her all about my journey and ask my Father for permission for her and Matt to take the day off the next morning. After she left the bedroom chamber, I looked out the window and gazed up at the stars. Oh, the heavenly stars. They reminded me so much of Christopher. My heart feels empty now that I have not seen him since our kiss. Oh, how I wanted to continue that kiss!  
  
**Later**  
  
I have finally gotten an answer from the plea I made with my Father a few days prior. I had begged him for Lita and Matt to take a day off from their duties to spend some time together. They are able to do so, under one condition. I must go spend the day at the castle of Prince Kurt Angle of Olympic Champions. The things I do for my friends! 


	6. Wishing To Be Normal

**Disclaimer:** I own nada.  
  
**April 5, 1872**  
  
Yesterday was the most horrible day I have ever had in my life. It started off bad, and ended even worse. That morning, I was to go and visit Kurt Angle after breakfast. I dreaded the whole idea so much, that I did not even eat that much at breakfast time. My stomach was doing somersaults as I was getting dressed. Father insisted that I went to Kurt's castle in my best dress, even though I wanted to go in the ragged clothing I had worn to meet Christopher at the festival. As Lita was dressing me, she was going on and on about how she couldn't wait to spend the day with Matt after I had left. I could not help, but want to scream at her. I was doing her such a large favor by suffering under the wrath of Kurt Angle and all she could talk about was how excited she was to be with Matt! Oh well, I guess I should be happy for her. At least one of us gets to spend the day with somebody they actually like.  
  
I was placed in a carriage and taken away to Hell, also known as the land of Olympic Champions. I felt like jumping out of the carriage and running in to the village to see Christopher. I had to contain myself as I rode through the village. I spotted Christopher helping his Father bring a few things to the market. I peeked out the window, hiding behind a curtain. Christopher looked up and saw my eyes. He had a look on his face, as if he was thinking about who I was or something like that. I quickly hid, for he must not know that I am a Princess, instead of an ordinary citizen.  
  
When I arrived at Kurt Angle's castle, I was greeted by his Mother and Father. "Prince Kurt is in his room." His Mother stated as I gave her a false smile and headed down the corridor. After going down hall after hall and climbing a staircase, I finally arrived at Prince Kurt's bedroom door. Completely dreading having to do so, I gave the door a small knock.   
  
"Come in!" Kurt called from the other side. When I opened the door, I found him laying on his bed, with his hands folded behind his head. He had a cocky smile on his face. "Good morning, my lovely." He said, his voice as sleazy as ever. I just wanted to vomit right then and there.  
  
"Hello Kurt." I greeted, grinding my teeth together to keep from wanting to bite his head off.  
  
"Care to join me?" asked Prince Kurt, patting an empty spot on his bed with a devious grin on his face. I shook my head and seated myself on a chair across the room. With my hands folded in my lap, I replied,  
  
"No thank you." The next thing he said really got me worked up. I wanted to run out of the castle when he said,  
  
"We will be married soon. We are going to have to sleep in the same bed anyways." I could not believe my ears. Was he really insisting that we would engage in such activity? I did not even want to marry him! My temper was rising as I jumped up and began to yell at him.  
  
"EXCUSE ME, BUT I DO NOT EVEN WANT TO MARRY YOU, LET ALONE SLEEP WITH YOU! KURT ANGLE, I DO NOT KNOW IF YOU HAVE NOTICED, BUT I DESPISE YOU WITH EVERYTHING I HAVE!" His reaction? A smile.  
  
"Oh, my dear Stephanie. You really have to learn to control that temper of yours when we are married." That rat told me.  
  
"Do you not understand that I am saying, Kurt? I do not want to marry you!"  
  
"It does not matter what you want. Your Father, King Vince McMahon of World Wrestling Entertainment, has signed a betrothal contract for you and I to be wed in a matter of months." Kurt explained. I wanted to yank my hair out as his annoying voice got through my mind. I could not believe that nobody cared what I wanted. Not even the stupid jerk Kurt Angle cared about me.  
  
The rest of the visit was miserable. Simply miserable. As I was coming home in the carriage, I began to wonder. Did people really care about my feelings? Or was I to be stomped all over, like the ground we walk on? Surely, my Father did not care about my feelings. He had forbid me to see Christopher, and is making me marry that weasel Prince Kurt Angle. Kurt certainly did not care for me, as I had found out that day. My life seemed hopeless, for I was supposed to be run by two men during my entire life. My Father and my soon-to-be husband, Prince Kurt Angle.  
  
**April 15, 1872**  
  
For the past week and so, I have been bombarded with wedding preparations. A dress maker from halfway around the world came to the castle two days ago and took my measurements. I had not been able to escape until now. Menus are being prepared and the castle is being cleaned. Prince Kurt is supposed to arrive for another visit in two days. This time, he is bringing his family with him. My Father has ordered for everything to be spotless. Late at night, I cry myself to sleep because I am so unhappy. I have not been able to even get a glimpse of Christopher for days. Maybe he has forgotten about me and has moved on to another girl in the village, one who is not secretly a Princess. Some days, I just wish I was normal. 


	7. No Smiles

**Disclaimer:** Don't own a single thing.

**April 20, 1872**

More and more wedding preparations. Things continue to get worse and worse as I miss seeing Christopher more and more. I wonder if he saw me from the carriage. Or perhaps he has already forgotten and moved on to another girl, a girl who has the time for him. A more simple girl. I hate being a Princess! I may be the only Princess in the world who thinks that way, but I do not care. It is no fair that the boy I am in love with isn't royalty. This is all my wretched Father's fault. Tomorrow I am set to have my portrait painted to send to Prince Kurt Angle. I wish I could dip my head in the feces of a horse and then have my portrait painted. Kurt Angle does not deserve to see me in a beautiful gown. I know one thing is for sure, I will not be smiling in the portrait. I do not care if my Father threatens to throw me in the castle's dungeon and make me eat rats. I will not smile for my portrait. Kurt Angle is not deserving of my smile.

**April 21,1872**

The portrait is underway. I was awoken at the crack of dawn to get dressed. The court's painter, William Regal, was to arrive in a few hours. William Regal is one of the finest painters around, but I would rather have a mere child paint my picture. I was completely against getting dressed, even though Lita tried her best to be kind with me and tolerated my screaming and whining. After about a half an hour of complaining, I finally agreed to get dressed. I was put in to a a corset that wound so tightly around my body that I could scarcely breathe. After being wound up so tightly, I was forced in to a blue lace and silk dress. The blue was the color of the sky and the dress was embroided with flowers, such as roses, lillies and tulips. Lita applied color to my face. White powder covered my face, along with rogue on my cheeks and my lips. I looked absolutely horrible. I hate wearing cosmetics. They make my skin itchy and are incredibly difficult to take off.

The preparing for the portrait was completed and I entered the library, where William Regal was setting up his easel and canvas. I greeted him with a weak smile. His assistant, a man by the name of Eugene, rushed over to me and placed a fan in my hands. He instructed me to use it to cover my face. Thank God, because that meant that I did not have to smile. Gladly, I fanned it out and placed it over my mouth. "Smile." William Regal instructed. Instead of obeying his orders, I just kept a straight face. In fact, I imagined Eugene and William to be Prince Kurt Angle and glared for the portrait. A bit disappointed, William started to paint. Maybe Kurt will not want to marry me if he sees me glaring in the portrait.

**Author's Note:** _Sorry about the short chapter...I'm trying to fan out the story, so it's not a short amount of chapters!_


	8. A New Plan

**Disclaimer:** Owning nada.

**April 30, 1872**

At last, the wretched portrait has been finished and sent over to Prince Kurt Angle's castle. Last night as I was getting dressed for bed, I gazed out my window and the world came to a complete halt. There Christopher Jericho was, high on a gleaming pedestal. Actually, he was perched on a roof, helping a man thatch it. Just as I spent too long staring at him, he happened to look up from his work and see me. We locked eyes for a moment, but then I turned away. I wish I could continue to stare at him, but I was summoned to bed. Lita came in to my bedroom chamber, drawing the curtains shut. Before she could get out and close the door, I grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her back in to the room. After we were quite sure that nobody was eavsdropping on us, I began to whisper. "I cannot stand this anymore, Lita! If I don't meet up with Christopher again, I think I'm going to go insane!"

"Your highness, it is too risky to do such a thing once again! There is no way we can execute such a devious plan when we have already done it. I'm sorry, but there's nothing we can do." Her hazel eyes fell as she reported the bad news to me. I frowned. I yearned to see Christopher again and just have a pleasant conversation. The silence between us was even more enjoyable than spending an hour with Kurt Angle. I was doomed. There was nothing that could be done. I didn't want to suffer like this anymore. I just wished that I wasn't royalty and that I could roam free in the streets, as a simple peasant. It felt so good to just escape the castle and walk amongst the common folk. I would give an arm and a leg to do it all again. Lita could sense the sadness filling up my soul as she placed her hand softly on my arm and sat me down on my bed. "I'm sorry, your highness. Nothing can be done." She softly apologized.

"Nothing?" I questioned once again, hope in my voice. I thought, maybe something _can_ be done. Lita shook her head, my hopes crashing down.

"Everything is just simply out of the question. The only solution would be for you to run away permanently and live your life disguised as a peasant. But that is just atrocious! I mean, who would ever think of doing such a thing?" Lita pointed out, chuckling a bit. It was as if somebody had smacked me across the back of the head with a frying pan. I had the most brilliant idea!

"That's it!" I exclaimed, quickly covering my mouth so nobody would rush to the room and try to find out what happened.

"What's it?" asked Lita, a bit puzzled at my sudden burst of excitement.

"I could do exactly that. I could run away and live on the streets, disguised as a peasant! It is the only way that I can spend my whole life with Christopher Jericho. I am going to do it, Lita! I am!" I replied cheerfully. My smile could not be erased from my face. Lita was astonished. Her jaw had dropped to the ground.

"Princess Stephanie, I was just kidding! I didn't mean it. Please, your highness. Reconsider. You can't escape the castle and live on the streets. It will kill you." She told me. I shook my head. Sometimes I was just too stubborn to listen to other people.

"I'd rather be killed than married to that ugly creep Kurt Angle. I'm going to run away, Lita. I'm going to pack up what I need and run away. Are you going to help me or not?" I asked her, my eyebrows raised.

**May 2, 1872**

The following people who are involved in my escape are as follows: Lita, who finally gave in to my constant begging and is helping me pack my belongings secretly at night. I cannot bring everything along with me, for most of my things are items of royalty and that would be sure to give away my secret. Matt Hardy, my brother's archery teacher and Lita's love, has been taking my packed belongings and hiding them under a bush in the park. I plan to escape before dawn in a week, where I will rush to the park and retrieve my things. Last, but not least, is Funaki. Him and I have been planning many different escape routes, just in case one doesn't work. I hate to keep this all from my Mother, but if I told her, I knew that my Father would find out and have his guards carry me out and either have me married to Kurt Angle, or beheaded. Frankly, I'd rather be beheaded. I will safely tuck you, my diary, in to the small bag I will carry with me on my journey, filled with a few essentials. It will be a whole new life for me, but I will do whatever it takes to get to my love.


End file.
